First Impressions Instincts Are Never Forgotten
by LadyMegGoren
Summary: Monroe has never met one of his kind that so affected him. Not even Angelina...
1. First Time Worst Timing

He knew that she didn't trust others. He didn't blame her. If he had been taken from his family at such a young age, especially by someone he thought he could trust, then he too would've been forced to rely on his blutbaden instincts as much as she had. He just wished he could've been there faster, known about her sooner, anything.

Monroe pulled his penknife from his shirt pocket and began whittling off pieces of the medicinal root he had gone back to ground to receive, the smooth, repetitious act calming the anger brewing inside him at the thought of one of his kind left so defenseless so young. While blutbaden weren't generally a warm and close-knit fuzzy bunch, they at least had the decency to let their offspring grow into adulthood before kicking them out of their proverbial nests. His kind at least gave their bloodlines a chance to mature and protect themselves out in the world, teaching them survival and how to control their instincts to better blend in human society.

This poor terrified child had been given nothing her birthright should have offered her. She had been abandoned, though Monroe didn't know if that was by choice or nature's design, by her blood kin at birth. Was then taken into a new home where even if they weren't like her and didn't understand what she was fully, they had at least provided her care and love. And finally kidnapped by some awful bastard who no doubt wanted to do unspeakable things to her. She escaped her captor but it was not without repercussions. She had become something wild and untamed, incapable of basic speech and lacked the comprehension of what most people would find everyday things.

Monroe hummed under his breath as he worked, eyes darting between his whittling and her still form laid out on her makeshift bedding. Holly was burning with fever and Monroe feared that if Nick didn't get back soon, things would go from bad to much worse with her condition. Finished carving the thick root he'd found into bitable pieces, Monroe moved closer on his knees over to where Holly lay panting and whimpering. One hand reached to brush back her thick dark hair off her sweat soaked forehead while the other ran its fingers across her lips and gently eased them open, sliding a sliver of bark into her half parted mouth. Watching her grimace back into her blutbaden features, he soothed her. "It's okay Holly. It will help you."

Her face morphed back into that of her human countenance and she swallowed the chunk without further protest, settling back into her nest of sleeping bags. Her doe brown eyes stared up into his matching set, wary trust and obvious gratitude clear in their depths. He gave her half a smile and continued running his fingers through her hair, his other hand now resting warm against the side of her abdomen where the impromptu bandage was seeping through red. The gentle pressure of his flesh and the warmth of his skin combined with his gentleness toward her made Holly feel much more at ease.

She brought one shaky hand up to his face, her fingertips caressing his thick stubble and trailing their way across his jawline. Monroe shifted slightly on his knees, completely unprepared for the bolt of desire that shot through him. She was not Angelina, but she was one of his kind and while younger than he, clearly on the cusp of her womanhood. Some instincts of his kind were hard to tamp down even for the most laid back blutbaden. He bit back an actual growl of lust as she traced his lips and his teeth unconsciously nipped her fingertips warningly.

Holly was fascinated by the man before her. He was big, much bigger than the one who had shot her or the one who had taken her all those years ago. He had thick brown hair where they had none at all, on his head and on his face. His eyes were the most intense she had ever seen, not that she had seen many, but they were full of kindness and understanding of her in a way that no one else she had observed seemed to be. He was like her! His face changed like hers did and his eyes glowed with the same red fire that lurked in her own reflection when she gazed into the lake during her morning bathing. And he helped her. He didn't seek to hurt or terrorize her the way the others had.

Holly didn't remember anything of her old life. Not who she was or where she came from but she knew enough to thank nature that there were others like her. Thank her life that he had found her. She had to touch him. This stranger like her. Holly sat up slowly on her knees, her position mirroring his and reached out to stroke his face. When her fingers got to his lips, she was slightly startled when he let out a low growl and nipped at her skin with his teeth. Holly drew her hand back and stared for a long moment at him, her mind trying to work out what she should do next.

As if drawn by a stronger force within her, Holly brought both hands up and placed them upon his wide strong shoulders, using his flesh to pull herself closer to him. She rose up from her knees till her face was inches away from his and leaning forward, smashed her lips against his. As far as kisses go, Monroe had definitely had ones with smoother, more graceful execution and precision. But when natural urges kicked in, he found he liked the way her little mouth slid against his, much more than he should. Monroe took control of the kiss against his better judgment and cupped her head in his hands, tilting her face and using his tongue to pry her lips open before diving into the warm recess of her mouth.

Holly let out a soft sigh that turned into a high pitched gasp as the man she was tasting stuck his tongue in her mouth and wrapped his big arms around her. He hauled her onto his lap, her ass perched above his bent knees, her legs curled loosely around his waist. She had never been this close to a man, never had any reason to want to be, but somehow, with him, it just felt right. She wasn't scared or angry or anything being around a male, being around anyone usually made her feel. She just wanted. Wanted to see what this fellow creature of the woods had to show her. Holly let her instincts guide her. She tightened her legs' grip around his hips and slowly began to rock herself back and forth upon his lap, causing him to growl again and pull his mouth back from hers.

Monroe thought his control ironclad until she tightened her legs around his waist and started grinding on his lap, her heat burning him through the denim of their pants and the weight of her causing unbearable friction on his trapped cock. He growled deeper and pulled back from kissing her, taking in the flush on her cheeks that had nothing to do with her fever. Monroe watched her panting and endured a few more seconds of dry humping before his own out of order subconscious made a decision. Picking her up by the waist he laid her back against the heavy bedding and loomed over her, unzipping his bulky winter coat and bunching it into a makeshift pillow behind her head.

Holly took in his actions with a half lidded gaze through eyes fogged with lust. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt warm and itchy in her own skin. Trying to alleviate the heat that was building, she began to pull her shirt up but stopped when pain radiated through her side. Her male counterpart moved forward quickly to assess what was wrong, his protective side outweighing his wanting side. Taking the knife he had discarded on the floor, Holly watched him lift the material covering her upper half and with a quick decisive motion he cut right through the middle. She shifted slightly unnerved as he peeled back the sides of her now torn clothing, shaking as he took in the sight of her bared flesh. Her stomach trembled with a fear she had never felt before, neither welcome nor unreasonable as she watched him lower his head till his mouth touched her chest.

Monroe's desire had abated some when he remember Holly was hurt and he quickly checked that the bandage hadn't come loose before he grabbed his discarded penknife and cut her thin shirt in half. Peeling back the edges, his breath caught in his throat as he saw her naked beauty for the first time. His eyes drank the sight of her soft breasts and he watched as they rose and fell with her soft pants. Unable to resist his urges any longer but knowing he had to be careful not to hurt her, Monroe leaned down and took one stiff pink nipple into his mouth, his teeth closing gently around the tip. Holly's surprised cry above him told him that she was confused but not adverse and so he took that as a sign to flick his tongue against her flesh while his teeth tightened their hold slightly. He hummed against her skin, the earthy natural taste of her pleasing to him.

Holly had never felt this before. This mix of wanting and aching and feeling like butterflies were floating in her stomach. Whatever this man did to her, she felt right and nervous and so much more than words could explain even had she known what to say. His mouth felt so incredible against her skin, the coarseness of his chin hair abrading and good at the same time. And oh his teeth! Hers were usually used to chew food, and attack outsiders, but he wasn't attacking her or eating her. What he was doing was something new and wonderful. And she wanted more. She didn't know what more was but she wanted him to do something, anything to stop the need within her.

Monroe gave the same treatment to her left breast that he did her right. He licked and nipped her till her nipples were completely peaked and then moved his face down her center, his lips trailing a line to her stomach, the gauze and tape over her wound pressed against his left cheek. His hands were making short work of her pants, one arm behind her back lifting her hips while the other tugged the waistband down till the fabric could be kicked off her feet which Holly did all too eagerly. Having been in the wild so long he wasn't surprised that she wore nothing beneath her top and bottom layers. A small triangle of hair lay nestled between her legs, hiding her from his hungry eyes. Her long limbs ended with delicate ankles and dainty feet.

Holly shivered slightly as she felt the cool night air coming through the treehouse walls and blowing across her nudity. She shook more when the male above her began removing his own clothes, his hands unhooking the dots that held his shirt closed and then sliding a strap of leather out of the loops of his pants. When he was as bare as she, Holly watched him hovering above her, supporting his weight on his forearms, his palms flat on either side of her head and his knees spread slightly, forcing her own legs gently apart.

Monroe didn't want to scare her. He knew he was twice her size and that if he didn't keep his needs in check that he could cause her further harm and that was the last thing he intended to do. Biting back his feral side, Monroe planted his palms on either side of her head and knelt above her, taking her mouth in a slow kiss. He ran one hand along her collarbone and down to her navel, tickling her slightly if the way she jumped was any indication before dipping his fingers into the valley of her thighs. Monroe knew she was untouched but clearly nature was leading her desire as his fingers came away wet and he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He strummed the folds of her slick untouched pussy and kissed her harder to distract her from his fingers entering her for the first time.

Holly liked this mouth on mouth thing. She liked this give and take motion they had going on. It was almost like a hunt. Advance and retreat. Hunt and capture. Only she wasn't sure who was the hunter and who was the prey. She had a feeling in this case it didn't matter as long as both were satisfied. She also liked how it felt when he touched her. His hands left little fires inside her wherever they brushed her skin. And when he dipped his fingers between her legs and stroked her there, Holly thought she felt the best thing ever. His thick digits sliding into her body was a weird yet not unwelcome sensation and she embraced the slight pressure instead of fearing it. After a few moments of tongues sliding and fingers probing she felt empty when he pulled away from her.

Monroe had done all he could to prepare her for him and he prayed to a God he wasn't sure he believed in that he wouldn't ruin her first time. He used her juices to lubricate his hard cock, the same fingers that were just inside her heat wrapping around his own warm flesh. He saw her curiosity coming out as she watched him stroke himself with eyes gone black from need. Monroe let his mind go blank as he braced his knees, grabbed her by the hip and guided his stiff dick into her wet depths. Holly cried out beneath him in pain and tried to shift backwards but he held tight to her hip and used his now free hand to rub her clit and his gentle words to calm her down. "I'm sorry. It will be okay Holly. Just relax and it will be okay. I promise."

Holly didn't know what happened. One minute she was feeling like she could fly and the next she felt like she was being torn in half. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. She wanted to hurt him, the way he was hurting her, just like all the others. But then his voice came to her deep and slow and through the haze of her pain she tried to understand why he had done this to her. And when the hand that he had wrapped around his stick came to touch the hard nub between her legs she forgot for a second that she had been thinking of killing him. The hurt ebbed some and now she felt this odd tingling, almost like an itch she couldn't scratch and yet he was scratching it for her.

Monroe felt as bad as the other men who had hurt her when he heard her cry out in pain and felt her try to flee him. But he would make it good for her. He would show her not all men were monsters even when some of them **were.** He kissed her tears away and waited till her sobs slowed before pulling back slightly and sliding forward in a push and pull rhythm. He took hold of both her hips in his palms and carefully tilted her waist upwards changing the angle of his thrusts and causing them both to let out a long growl.

Holly decided that whatever pain he had caused her, there was reason for just like when he fed her the icky wood earlier. She felt his lips sucking away the tears from her eyes that she hadn't even known she'd shed and when he lifted her hips and thrust his own down at her, Holly swore she saw the dots in the sky she viewed when she slept outside. A gasping growl was wrenched from her throat as his movements hit something inside her she had never known before. He was inside her, fully inside her and she felt complete in a way she had never been in her whole existence. He filled up her empty spaces and made her see lights and she wanted him to make her feel like that everyday.

Monroe was relieved as Holly began to catch onto his rhythm, arching her lower half upwards whenever he thrust down. He changed things once more when he pulled her fully onto his lap and began bouncing her up and down roughly on his cock. She retaliated by digging her nails into his shoulders and slamming herself on him with equal force. He growled savagely at the thin red lines her nails no doubt made on his flesh, a fine layer of sweat dripping into them with a sting. It was like coming home, their coupling. She was bringing out a side of him he thought he'd forgotten forever. With her, as with Angelina, he could be free and content. He suddenly wanted that peace for all his days.

A vision entered his mind's eye as he watched Holly arch her spine impossibly backward, taking him even deeper inside her if such a thing were capable. Which given the way she felt wrapped around him, it was. He saw days spent with her going to school and nights spent making her dinner, maybe introducing her to the delights of movies or playing his cello for her to lull her to sleep. And when she slept she would be curled up in his bed, the two of them warm and safe and never lonely again. Maybe in each other they could grow and find the peaceful life among humans that Monroe fought so hard to attain on his own, together. Maybe in time, there would even be cubs to fill his house with childish laughter, who would enjoy setting up all his decorations at Christmastime, and whom he could make healthy meat-free gourmet baby food for.

He saw that world with Holly and he wanted it as he'd never wanted anything else. After they caught whatever bastard did this to her and she healed from her wounds and reunited with her mother he fully intended to begin courting her. With this thought firmly in place, Monroe came back to himself to find Holly gasping and wailing in pleasure as her climax drew closer. She threw her head back and all that glorious dark hair continued to cascade down her back and over his legs, the sensation amazing and new. He felt her begin to clench rhythmically around his length and groaned blissfully at the shivers it sent through his body. His growl grew to a long continuous grunting as he wolfed out just enough that the reds of his eyes could look deep into hers.

"Holly look at me!" he commanded in a voice slightly deeper than his own normal baritone. He saw her fight to lift her head forward enough to obey his demand. When their eyes locked he pulled her down hard on him with one hand and the other reached down and flicked harshly across her clit, making her wail turn into a scream that no doubt echoed through the rest of the woods and she came apart in his arms. Monroe had only a moments warning before that familiar tingle built at the base of his spine and he roared as he started to come, barely pulling her off him in time to watch his seed paint her thighs in clear bursts of white heat. Watching it glistening among the curls that hid her femininity nearly made him hard again and he laid her down so he could catch his breath. Holly was still shaking her legs flexing slightly with the aftershocks of her first orgasm as she watched the man above her wipe the back of his hand across his brow.

Looking down she could see in the moonlight the faint traces of red that stained her thighs and saw it was also on the tip of his stick which seemed to have shrunk some now that they were done. Mixed among the red lines were traces of white which she curiously dipped one fingertip into before bringing it up to her face for inspection. Holly sniffed then stuck her finger into her mouth sucking the liquid off and making a slight hum as she found the taste agreeable. Monroe took all this in, growling under his breath at seeing her taste of his essence.


	2. Passion Ended Protection Began

He tangled one hand in the mess of her long dark hair and pulled her face forward so that his lips descended on her still open panting mouth and licked his way hotly into the wet cavern. Holly gave a few more light gasps against his mouth as she caught her breath, her hands coming up to rest on his sweat soaked shoulders as she straddled him once more. This time was merely for post-coital comfort as she drowsily pulled back slightly from him and gazed into his eyes, a filmy contented haze flooding the depths of hers, darkened to almost midnight, pupils blown helplessly from the strength of their passion. The tenderness he felt in his chest for this wisp of a girl overwhelmed him and he gathered her closer in his arms, lust forgotten even as his flaccid cock bobbed between her wet thighs as he situated them down on the bedding. Monroe pulled the covers over their rapidly cooling bodies even as he mentally vowed to himself that nothing and no one would get past him to harm her ever again. They must have dozed for some time as suddenly from below the wooden floorboards, Monroe could hear the sound of heavy booted footsteps, two sets that he was most definitely sure did not belong to his favorite Grimm.

His guess was confirmed when a quick sniff revealed the scent that matched the blood found on the tree during his and Nick's daytime search of the crime scene. There were hunters down there, human hunters, and he could guess all too easily who they were after. That guess too was confirmed when he heard the voices angrily planning under their breath what they were gonna do to the person responsible for their loved one's death. These despicable excuses for human beings were after his precious wolf girl and he was going to have to take care of them before they could get near her. Monroe carefully eased the now softly sleeping form of his new lover onto her bed and slowly began to re-dress, moving quietly as not to wake her. When he was dressed save for his heavy boots, he began to descend the trap door that lead into their dwelling, using the limbs in the trees like a ladder, going down the same way he came up.

Monroe dropped silently to the forest floor about half a foot before the ground and crouched down slightly, ears cocked upward to hear where they were a few meters away from the tree, on the other side. He slowly crept around and eased the penknife he'd slipped back into his pocket before leaving the treehouse from its resting place, grasped loosely in his hand at the side of his waist, razor edge toward the ground. The hunters must've been smarter than he gave them credit for, because they turned around and leveled their guns at him.


	3. Bad Guys Beware

He knew he would have to play this cool. He couldn't afford to get hot-headed. Not when Holly was still out of commission and counting on him to protect her. Monroe tried to go the peaceable 'aw shucks' routine, lying through his teeth about why he was out in the woods, saying anything that came to mind to keep them away from the treehouse directly above them. The two human hick idiots wouldn't lower their weapons but if worse came to worse he would throw the knife and attack if it would keep his future mate safe. Fortunately he didn't have to do anything as someone else entered the clearing. That someone being one Detective Nick Burkhardt, police issue Glock raised as he told the two hillbillies to drop their guns.

They refused and proceeded to prepare to shoot both the cop and the blutbad before there was a thud and something moved like a blur behind them. Nick got one with the crossbow in the shoulder and he went down before any damage could be done to Monroe. The other one was dragged by the neck to the ground, thick dark strands of hair wrapped tightly around his throat and effectively breaking his neck upon impact with the hard ground. Rushing forward, Monroe dropped to his knees besides the figure laying on the earth besides the two dead hunters, gasping for breath. Her features shifted in and out of her blutbad countenance, Holly clearly being too weak from her injuries and their prior activities to control her erratic shifting any longer.

Nick moved closer but stayed standing, his sharp silver eyes scanning the tree line for any more unwanted threats. Monroe gently unwrapped the long dark strands of his love's hair from her victim's larynx and bending slightly scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the forest. After calling in back up to the scene of the crime, Nick followed his wesen friend and his charge out of the woods and back towards civilization where Monroe's car waited to take Holly to the hospital.

After being given a thorough checkup, taking her first shower, that Holly could ever remember anyways, and being put into some baggy clothes Monroe had stashed in his car, they were on their way to meet Holly's long lost mother. Throughout the car ride Holly was nervous, playing with the hair clip her mother had given her so long ago, the one she couldn't recall where she had gotten it from, the one she took to rubbing between her fingertips whenever she was scared of something. It must be because it was her mother's gift to her that it seemed so familiar and comforting. But she now realized she had something, no someone else to cling to for safety. Monroe. She heard the darker haired grey-eyed male call him that repeatedly so that must be his name. Monroe was going to become a big part of her life, something in her told her so.

For his part Monroe kept one eye on the road and the other on the rearview mirror where he could see the anxious face of his young mate as she took in the unfamiliar sites of the city, watching to see where they would end up. He was still feeling over protective towards her, part of that the after effects of their earlier mating his mind told him. But his heart said it was more than that. His heart said that it had found its soulmate and nothing would stop them from being together.


End file.
